


Home for the Holidays

by gryvon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi returns home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

Iruka hung the last of the ornaments on the tree and stepped back to examine his handiwork. He didn't move as far as he'd planned. A thick, solid weight at his back stopped him. Arms wrapped around his waist. The familiar scent that enveloped him kept him from reaching for a kunai.

"Welcome home," he said as he leaned back into Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi's clothes were slightly damp, still smelling faintly of the woods and snow. A cold nose pressed against the skin behind his ear, followed a moment later by slightly less cold lips. "I missed you."

He half-turned until they were face-to-face, noses brushing. "I missed you too," Iruka murmured. His eyes wandered, taking in his lover's unmasked face, thankfully devoid of cuts or scrapes. This time, it seemed, Kakashi had returned unscathed.

Their lips gravitated together, pulled in by the mere presence of the other rather than any true conscious thought. Seconds passed as tongues mingled then parted.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
